dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TeyrnLoghain
Welcome (talk) 13:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC)]] Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 22:43, August 1, 2010 Signing Hey! In case you were unaware, when you add content to and forums that have open discussion, you should sign your posts by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment. You may also click on the signature button located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is useful because other editors will be able to tell who said what, and when. Thank you. 23:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Your signature is too long. Please do not use a quote in it. It is preferable to use your username. 23:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Please change it to something shorter, preferably your username. 23:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::may i ask why it has to be a certian length ::::Long signatures give undue prominence to a given user's contribution and they break the readability of some info. This is not a difficult request I am making. 00:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok I Am Sorry, I Am New To This Wiki, So Is There Anything Else I Should Know :It's okay. Remember to sign your comments, though. And when editing, make sure not to type in start case, Which Is When You Type Like This. It can be viewed as unencyclopedic and disruptive by some. 00:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Warning - Achievements I have been removing your edits because they are mainly unnecessary or redundant. The edits and your other actions imply that you are doing it for the sole purpose of getting Achievements. This is not permissible; please edit the wiki to improve it, and not to gain trivial points. Thanks. 23:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :The guy keeps on making pointless and destructive edits in order to gain achievements. I just reverted several of his edits. Polymer (talk) 15:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: i am sorry, i will stop imediatly Loghain Mac Tir (talk) 15:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I had to revert 14 pages in total. And another one is pending deletion. Please be aware that such large scale pointless edits like yours can be considered vandalism. Polymer (talk) 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: I am very sorry, this will never happen again, i promise Your Forum Post I've locked your forum post because Forum:Nathaniel in DA2? is another active thread on the same subject. Please feel free to continue the conversation there and remember to search the forums before posting. Thanks. 00:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Loghain my man! Yo, 'sup bro? How's it going in Orlais with the Wardens and all? Cool? I hope you're redeeming yourself real good, haha! You know you still owe me like so many beers for how I saved your hide back in Ferelden, right? Heh, anyway, forgot to tell you, I met this guy in Denerim going by the name of Landry or something, and man was he asking for it, kept yelling at me about satisfaction or something in your name. Was he your bro or something? I thought it was just you and me homie, anyways just letting you know I had to put the mother down when he set his whole crew on me in some dark alley near the Alienage, that was after I told him I didn't want no trouble, can you believe that fool? I hope you're okay with that and that's about it, just wanted to holla at ya. Anora says hello, and...Alistair too, he still hasn't gotten over me saving your life, even with him being king and all, but that's how it had to be 'cause you're my homie, homie! SUP3R SP3C1AL DR4G0N MAST3R H3R0 13 (talk) 06:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Loghain How could you? We elves though of you as a hero. One of the few Shem to give us any respect. My Mother served you, or have you forgotten the (night elves) alread? To sell us to the Tevinter do you remember the stories. So let in one who was kicked out before to keep another out? Had it been anyone but my own eye I would of spit on them for daring to speak of you so. Please tell me it was all a miss understanding. Dayan P.S. No matter what I still belivie in you and will wield a blade for you.--IceStar100 (talk) 13:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) If you say it. It must be true. All I can ask is you remeber our Sacrifices too. It's not just shems who love this land. Blocked You have been blocked from editing, for a period of 1 week, for abusing the Achievements extension. Once the block has expired, you are welcome to make constructive contributions. If you would like to be unblocked, you may appeal the block by making your case below. Unsubstantiated appeals will result in the loss of talk page editing privileges. I warned and asked you to stop, yet you continued. You always said you were sorry, but you continued anyway. Please keep this in mind when your block expires. 18:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :i know i did wrong, but i have stopped, as i have explained to Polymer, i will only edit the wiki if information NEEDS to be edited, which i have been doing, not spamming for achievments ::You have just been ignoring everything I have asked, including signing your posts. Please take this week to consider everything people have said to you. Thanks. 18:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: lol sorry im very forgetfull, i cant always remember to sign them --Loghain Mac Tir (talk) 18:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Hey Max i realise what i have done wrong, and i promise that i wont achievment abuse again, could you lower my ban to about 2/3 days please, and if i do this again you can ban me from the site forever -- Loghain Mac Tir (talk) 19:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, you have missed your opportunity to win me over with words. Please take this week and take a break from the site in order to understand why the wiki is here. 19:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I have realised, its here to help people, to inform people, not to be vandalised on, i am sorry, please shorten my ban Loghain Mac Tir (talk) 19:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I have removed your talk page rights due to incessant requests. Please take the advice I have given you. 20:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Blocked 2 You have been blocked from editing for a period of 3 months for abusing Achievements yet again. Please stop. You are welcome to make useful contributions after the block expires. If you would like to be unblocked, you may appeal the block by making your case below. Unsubstantiated appeals will result in the loss of talk page editing privileges. 21:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC)